rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170314205746
Just a little push, and I'll be down there. Dead. Gone from the human world. With grandpa. With mom and dad. With my family. I'll never be lonely again. I have my entire family with death. That's enough. More than enough…. Anna convinced herself. But what about your friends, especially your sisters, Elsa and Breha? A nagging little voice put in. What will they do if you die? What will happen? Won't they suffer from the lost of you? 'They don't care! Especially not any of Elsa's nor Breha's favoritism showers at all!' Anna snarled in rage ferociously to the nagging voice. 'I was isolated in Arendelle not only just all day, not only just all week either, not only just all month but past thirteen years ago yet, parents never did anything to solve any of my personal problems. I still can't believe I've forgotten all about Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter and Breha's air, gust, wind magic powers because Grand Pabbie was the one who changed them.' ''The voice fell silent. 'She leaned over, staring at the long landing that she was going to make. She hope she'll make it. To death. That way, no one can stop her. Ever. ''Just as she was about to make her move, the annoying little voice returned. Your friends didn't forget about you. ''Something in Anna bristled with annoyance. 'Oh?' She sneered dauntingly at the voice. 'Really?' ''Yes. They came and tried to be there for you when neither of your sisters, Elsa nor Breha nor your parents are always all the time. This decision you're making is rather reckless, Anna. You're much better than this, that and ever, aren't you, Princess? You're making another reckless wish to end your own burden. Meanwhile, you didn't think ahead. You didn't think what would your sisters, Elsa and Breha and your parents or anybody else who really cares about you think if you died when you had a whole entire future life ahead of you. You do realize you're letting anybody else who also knows any other parts of yours, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life, especially any of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter and Breha's air, gust, wind magical powers do and say anything to pit and turn you against Elsa and Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie by making your own family seemed worthless! Wasted on some spoiled, selfish brat just like you! That's what Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers always think of you but all they ever do is see Elsa and Breha as sweet little angels because Elsa and Breha are at least luck nobody else would think neither Elsa nor Breha are obnoxious, insufferable, spoiled, bratty royal pain in the necks at all but they'd always rather found you painfully too loud, loudly obnoxious and obnoxiously insufferable, wouldn't they, Anna?' ''Shut up!' Anna screamed in rage mentally to the voice. She panted heavily and broke into sweats as the voice spat those words in a sharp and direct tendency. ''You just can't easily bear to hear the truth at all, do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle? The voice continued tauntingly. Tsk, tsk. Denial's not a good thing at all, is it, little Princess Anna of Arendelle?' Then what am I suppose to do!? The only family I have was more like strangers to me including Elsa. Nobody else was there for me all my life. But after the accident, the removal of all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter and Breha's air, gust, wind powers and the wrong message was shown to Elsa and Breha, my parents and all the rock troll love experts while I was still unconscious, my parents and Elsa left me all alone. They left me with the guilt and loss even without telling me why. Breha was rarely like that. She also would even shut me out on some occassions but the last time she did it was past five years ago.' Anna ''broke into a new wave of tears. The droplets slowly dribbled down her face from the corner of her eyes. ''I know and respect how you feel about those kinds of protections but secrets can't always be kept forever. That's one of the rude awakening for not only just for Grand Pabbie, not only just for your parents either but especially also for both of your sisters, Elsa and Breha too.' 'But why!? Why so soon? Why not later when I grow up in the same isolation in Arendelle together with my sisters, Elsa and Breha when Grand Pabbie and my parents could've done anything to save me and my sisters, Elsa and Breha from being isolated in Arendelle so they could've take care of me!? I could've been able to take care of myself. Elsa, Breha and I were only just twelve year olds but not anymore. What am I suppose to know when nobody else will tell me why?" I still couldn't stand the fact that Grand Pabbie has taken away all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter and Breha's air, gust, wind magical powers at all. I hope I don't have to lose any of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter and Breha's air, gust, wind magical powers ever again but I'm still not easily satisfied after I finally found out myself clearly. Anybody who'd always show favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over me sees my sisters, Elsa and Breha nothing but sweet little angels but think of me as the loudest, most obnoxious, most insufferable, ordinary, huge royal pain in the neck ever so far of all time. I'm willing to move on from Elsa and Breha. Something the Anna Elsa, Breha, Olaf, Clara, Elphaba, Glinda, and Kristoff know wouldn't to give up on anybody she cares for and that includes my own sisters, Elsa and Breha no matter what and used to being close to and being with Elsa and Breha again no matter what. This is why I'm doing this. The real, old me still wants to be with Elsa and Breha no matter what. And the family that I've been forced to be separated from my own sisters even without being told why for long time ago, especially past thirteen years ago ever since I was only just five while Breha was seven and Elsa was eight. I never seen any of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter and Breha's air, gust, wind magical powers until anybody else who also knows any other parts of mine, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life, including any of my real, old missing memories of Ela's cold, ice, snow, winter magical and Breha's air, gust, wind magical powers fairly let me know by telling me why in order to return all of them straight to me unlike Grand Pabbie who should've done it himself during the eternal winter before the great thaw.' '''I see, Anna.' The voice snapped curtly. 'You'll regret any other decisions turned out to be bad or worse instead of good and better you never should've made in the first place. I promise you that.' ''Then, it was silence all over.'' And for that, she was thankful for the return of all the real, old missing memories of Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter and Breha's air, gust, wind magical powers.